Woudpoot: Klad
Hoi! Welkom op mijn kladpagina. Hier schrijf ik waaraan ik aan het werken ben of wat mijn plannen voor volgende verhalen zijn. Je kunt hier ook zien wanneer ik een fan fiction heb afgewerkt en soms schrijf ik hier ook extraatjes over mijn verhalen. Mededelingen Doordat school terug is begonnen heb ik minder tijd om verder te schrijven, daarom gaat het iets langer duren voor de volgende hoofdstukken van De Heldenproeven om uit te komen. In het weekend en op vrijdag ben ik wel van plan om door te schrijven dus hoofdstuk 4 zal waarschijnlijk zaterdag uit komen. Mijn plannen Boven aan mijn planning staat Alran. Ik ben nu bezig met boek één(De heldenproeven). 'komt later' Ik ben ook van plan om een bundel te maken van allemaal korte horror verhalen. Deze verhalen gaan wel een stuk enger zijn dan Monsters. Ik ga hier waarschijnlijk in begin september aan beginnen, Alran gaat wel altijd voorrang hebben op dit verhaal. Op kamp heb ik 2 horror verhalen bedacht die ik misschien op deze wiki ga plaatsen. Het eerste vind ik persoonlijk nog niet goed genoeg, dus als ik hem op deze wiki zet ga ik hem wat aanpassen(dit verhaal ga ik sowieso publiceren, alleen nu nog niet). Ik weet niet of het 2de verhaal wel op deze wiki hoort, mijn vrienden zeiden wel dat het een heel goed verhaal is en ik vind het persoonlijk ook wel goed, maar het is redelijk gruwelijk. Dus als ik het op de wiki zet wordt het waarschijnlijk 14 a 15+. 'Voor kattenfans' Ik was al een lange tijd van plan een Warrior Cats fanfiction te maken(het wordt misschien een reeks) op de Warrior Cats Fanfiction wiki, ik dacht eraan om hieraan te beginnen als ik boek 1 van Alran af heb, het is nog even, maar ik wou het jullie al vertelle. Alran gaat wel altijd voorrang hebben op deze serie. Extra 'Monsters' Hier heb ik nog wat extra info over de achtergrond van Monsters, voor wie de FF leuk vond: De weerwolf was geboren in Nederland, maar toen hij nog een kind was verhuisde hij naar Roemenië omdat zijn mama daar vandaan kwam. Hij werd in zijn pubertijd gebeten door een weerwolf, daardoor draaide hij helemaal door en werd hij een psychopaat. Hij hield ervan om te moorden en dan vooral jonge mensen omdat die nog een heel leven voor zich hebben. Zijn naam was Albert. Mike zijn ouders komen uit de VS, vandaar zijn Amerikaanse naam. Tijdens het schrijven heette dit verhaal Wolven. 'Welterusten' Nocna Mora is Sloveens voor nachtmerrie. 'De Wereld van Alran' Sommige landen/provincies gingen eerst anders heten: Swarp heette eerst Swapr, Azèr heette eerst Alzèr en Het Zuiderse rijk heette eerst Het Woestijn rijk. Ik heb deze namen aangepast omdat ik de nieuwe versies beter vond klinken en ik vond Het Zuiderse rijk een leukere naam dan Het Woestijn rijk. De dassaren gingen eerst het woestijnvolk heten, maar ik vond dat iets te normaal klinken. Voor ik een echte naam had heette dit nog ''Project fantasy ''en het had ook even de naam ''De Wereld van Alran. '' Voordat er spraken was van Vuurzonen ging er eerst een ras van "ijsmensen" komen die in Elpes leefden, deze zijn geschrapt omdat ik niet veel inspiratie had om iets met hen te doen. Ik heb ze vervangen door Vuurzonen. De Dassaren en Ingoyamen waren toegevoegt om de wereld wat meer een fantasie sfeer te geven, aangezien nu niet iedereen een mens hoeft te zijn. Categorie:Klad: Stormsprint Categorie:Stormsprint